Purgatory
by Cuddly Cat
Summary: Kind actions can belie the cruelest of intentions. Taken from his family at a young age, Gumball has to fight for his life amidst a world very much unlike his own, one that will test his capability for survival to the utmost extreme. Welcome to Purgatory, where death is a mercy. Limit-breaker, powerful Gumball, AU


**Author's Note:** _Was without internet for a while (This is my reason for lack of updates on my current works), so I couldn't do much but watch TV and old prerecorded shows. Have been going out a lot due to lack of internet as well, just get bored lounging around the house, which means I haven't been on my computer a whole lot. Summer College courses also don't start for quite a bit so I have been quite bored while I await a trip I am going on in a few days._

 _This turn of events however prompted me to write an Amazing World of Gumball story with some spare time I had. I was bored, don't you judge me. Plus with enough work I can make any series interesting, it's not that hard. Just need a little imagination is all…_

 **Warning:** _This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated T for possible language and violence._

 _If I ever incorporate gore into the story later on (which is within the spectrum of possibility), it will likely be bumped up to an M rating._

 **Official Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball or any other referenced or related works in that may appear in this story, those belong to their respective owners. However the setting where most of the story takes place will be largely original so I do own that. If there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories (Which is likely), the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. What I do own is the story concept, story board, the story itself, and any OC's I do create._

 _The rights of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile, for that is where it will most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement._

* * *

 **Purgatory**

* * *

 **Ch. 1: The Ice Scream Man**

 **~x~**

A young male blue anthropomorphic cat was currently talking excitedly to an orange colored fish with legs as they walked side by side to one another, a larger female anthropomorphic cat trailing behind them.

All three were wearing large smiles on their faces as they walked down the sidewalk, their happiness easily being reflected on their countenance. The reason they were so happy was simple, they had just come back from a trip to Daisyland and had a great time, it being without a doubt the highlight of their summer.

The young male blue cat was none other than Gumball Watterson, an excitable youth with a knack for getting into trouble and skill in getting out of it. He was twelve years old and a dreamer through and through. Gumball currently had a red balloon tied to his wrist from his trip to Daisyland, and was carrying a small bag in his right hand filled with prizes and souvenirs he had gotten at the amusement park.

The goldfish with legs next to him was named Darwin, once Gumball's pet fish, now his brother in all but blood, they were inseparable. He similar to Gumball was engaging in conversation as they walked home, he like his "brother" also had a red balloon tied around his wrist.

Trailing slightly behind them was a female blue cat by the name of Nicole Watterson, she being Gumball's biological mother and Darwin's adopted one. She carrying several bags of souvenirs in each hand as she walked home with the kids. She was currently smiling happily at seeing her kids in such good spirits, truly it filled her heart with joy to experience these pleasant and tranquil moments in her usually hectic life. She was following closely behind the two whilst keeping a close eye on both as they walked home from the bus stop.

Reaching a bench she decided to let the kids rest for a bit and allow them to catch their breath, she taking the chance to actually listen in on their conversation…

"…and do you remember the part where that big thing lifted us up way high into the air and stopped up there!?" Darwin asked Gumball excitedly

"How could I not, you were screaming like a little girl next to me the whole time while begging mom to come up there and get you down" said Gumball with a smirk

"Hey I'm not getting on your case about the water rides! You looked like you were going to pass out the whole time when we were on those!" he said halting Gumball's teasing in an instant at that

"Besides I've broken enough laws of nature by being a walking fish, I don't have to be a _flying_ fish as well. Fish aren't meant to fly, if fish were meant to fly they would grow wings." Darwin said with finality

"Kind of hypocritical coming from you don't you think, I mean fish aren't meant to walk yet you grew legs. What's so far-fetched about growing wings?" Gumball questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Plus there are already flying fish" Gumball said with a smirk

"You lie" Darwin said with narrowed eyes, he not believing it for an instant

"Nope, it's true, I saw it on Animal Planet" Gumball said smugly, he deciding to omit from his statement the fact that said fish did not truly fly.

"Dang it" Darwin said in defeat, after all if it was on Animal Planet then it must be true

"In fact a _walking_ fish is much stranger and less believable than a flying fish, maybe I should send a picture of you to Animal Planet instead of Animal Companion" said Gumball with a large mischievous grin.

If Anais couldn't figure out how Darwin grew legs he was sure the scientific community would have a field day with this as they went through a collective brain fart into how a pet goldfish could randomly sprout legs.

"You wouldn't dare" Darwin said with narrowed eyes

"Wouldn't I?" Gumball questioned in a challenging tone as he raised an amused eyebrow at the challenge

"You send my picture to Animal Planet, I post the picture I got of you on the water-rides today on Elmore Plus" threatened Darwin, this immediately making Gumball pale at that

"You wouldn't" said a horrified Gumball

"I would" Darwin said seriously

"No need to overreact Darwin, just calm down okay" Gumball said placatingly

"I am calm!" Darwin exclaimed loudly as he stomped his foot, he nearly shouting as he said this

"Okay boys how about we all just cool off for a bit and take a nice relaxing break," intervened Nicole as she avoided a full blown fight.

They both stopped their argument at that point as they voiced their agreement to her suggestion, they realizing that the only reason they were really fighting was because the summer heat was getting to them. Seeing the nearby bench they decided to take a seat as they laid down their respective luggage and sat down for a while whilst making pleasant conversation.

It was then that they heard it, a far off familiar jingle accompanied by a haunting melody. One that they had heard many times in the past and always was the herald of tasty treats to come.

"Ice-cream!" shouted both the kids excitedly as they stood on the edge of the sidewalk and looked both ways down the street. They heard the truck coming long before they saw it, as it approached from the left.

It was a cream colored truck that looked quite worn with age, had numerous stickers depicting its wares on the side, and had a large plastic ice cream cone on top of it.

Seeing it heading their way they immediately ran back to their mom and started begging (pestering) her to buy them some.

"Please Mrs. Mom just one scoop"

"Please mom, it's so hot we'll never make it home without it"

"Please" they both begged in unison as they both used their best puppy dog eyes on her, something that had proven to be ineffective on her on most occasions.

"Fine"

"Come on have mercy on – wait did you just say fine?" asked Gumball in disbelief

"Yes, I said it was fine. It's quite hot and it's a good way for the two of you to cool off. Plus you two have actually been quite well behaved today and actually said please when asking for it, in my book you've earned a treat." Nicole said as she fished out two dollars from her purse.

The moment she pulled it out they were quickly snatched up by Gumball in an instant.

"Thanks mom!" he shouted as he turned to Darwin

"So what are you going to order?" Gumball asked

"I don't know, what are you going to order?" Darwin asked in turn

"I don't know, what should we order?" Gumball asked as he turned towards his mom, she raising a delicate eyebrow from her seated position at that.

"Well I thought your favorite was Rocky Road and Darwin's was chocolate?" she asked rhetorically, making Gumball take up a thinking expression at that

He really didn't want Rocky Road again, he had gotten bored of that flavor Ice Cream, maybe vanilla or something?

"Mom what is your favorite Ice Cream flavor?" he asked curiously

"Mine?" Nicole asked a bit surprised at the question, she getting a nod from her son

"Well my favorite flavor would be strawberry, why?" she asked curiously, Gumball rarely ever asked questions about her after all

"Nothing, just curious is all" he said as he walked towards the ice-cream truck with Darwin in tow

"Mrs. Mom is acting weird, she agreed to buy us ice-cream and we didn't even have to fight over it" whispered Darwin into Gumball's ear

"I know, I think mom is just feeling down that Anais and Dad couldn't come with us due to the new age-restrictions in Daisyland" he whispered back

"Oh, so Mrs. Mom is sad?" asked Darwin

"I think so Darwin, but don't worry I have a plan" he said with a smile

Walking up to the counter on the van, he looked at the numerous stickers until he found one that detailed exactly what he was looking for. Slapping the two dollars on the counter he placed his order.

"The Triple Rainbow Scoops please" he said as he ordered the $1.85 special, three small cones of different flavors. These flavors being chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla.

"But Gumball we only need two cones" Darwin said in confusion

"Darwin, Darwin, Darwin, my poor clueless friend. What were we just talking about?" Gumball asked with a knowing look

"Mrs. Mom being sad," Darwin offered not sure where this was going

"Exactly and what better way to make her happy than by giving her the one thing guaranteed to bring joy in the hearts of people everywhere, ice-cream!" he said excitedly

Darwin could only look at his brother-figure in sheer awe of his genius "Wow that is like amazing, you just discovered how to achieve world peace, you should be president!" exclaimed Darwin as he clapped excitedly

"Thank you, thank you," Gumball said as he bowed dramatically "but please hold your praise, one step at a time after all, today our bellies, tomorrow the world!" Gumball said as he lifted his fist into the air dramatically

The boy's however being in their own little world missed what was happening just mere feet away from them. The truck while from first glance appeared to be completely ordinary was anything but. The truck itself looked quite old, the paint on it having been peeling and underneath that paint was a cold metal coating. The order window itself was a pitch black abyss in which no light entered, the ice-cream man not able to be seen.

The moment's the boy's approached two red piercing eyes opened in the inky blackness of the truck, as it scrutinized the two before it, as if gazing into their very souls.

After hearing the cat's order it made its decision on which of the two would be a better choice, the cat was special, its soul was different than the other inhabitants of this strange land. It was more pure, more succulent, its soul tied many others together, and even the fish's soul was tied to his own.

Caution however stilled its actions, patience guided them, it would bide its time and wait for the right opportunity to present itself, as it always had. So pulling up the child's order it protruded three tentacles from the black abyss of the truck as it presented the three ice-cream cones to the child.

For it knew as that as the light burned it and scarred its flesh, soon it shall savor what was currently out of its reach, as it devoured what it had set its eyes upon.

Its red piercing eyes being firmly settled upon the form of Gumball, he ignorant of the thoughts that went through the mind of the being mere feet from him.

Hearing the bell announcing that the order was ready Gumball turned to the window again and took two of the cones while Darwin took his own chocolate one.

Darwin being handed the change by another tentacle.

"Why thank you good sir" Darwin said gratefully, both of them having forgotten about the change in their excitement

The tentacle simply waved them off kindly, insinuating to the two of them that it was not a problem. The both of them walking back to their mother happily at their brilliant idea.

"Awesomely kind of that ice-cream man to place the paper sleeves over the cones, most ice-cream sellers don't do that anymore." Gumball remarked as he looked the cones over "He also gave us the big-waffle cones instead of the small sugar cones, I mean just look at those scoops! Most cones likes these cost over a dollar easy!" Gumball said happily

"Yeah and he also reminded us of our change and he actually gave us back three quarters instead of 15 cents, which means he gave us a cone for free!" Darwin said just as excitedly as he wasted no time in digging into his cone

"Best ice-cream man ever!" both of them voiced out loud as the two of them walked up to Nicole who was looking through the pictures they had gotten on their trip to Daisyland.

She being pleasantly surprised to find Gumball holding out a strawberry ice-cream cone for her, and a big waffle cone to boot.

"For me?" she asked in shock, vaguely noticing that Gumball and Darwin also had waffle cones of their own. Darwin having sat to her left as he worked on eating his own chocolate ice-cream cone.

"Yep, strawberry is your favorite right?" Gumball asked rhetorically with a lopsided grin

This actually making her form a small smile at that as she took hold of the ice-cream cone with both hands as she looked at it for a second in shocked silence.

"I don't know what to say, thank you kids" she said as she smiled at both of them

"Yeah, yeah, we know, we're awesome" Gumball said not too humbly as he sat down to her right and started licking his ice-cream, this causing her to sweatdrop at that. She really needed to work on their attitude that's for sure.

Taking the ice-cream in her paws into consideration, she thought on the pros and cons of it. Cons were that it was technically junk food and wasn't healthy at all, this being the reason she did not treat the boys to it more often. Pros was that it tasted good and was cold, something that was invaluable in this summer heat. Then there was the fact that it was a gift from the boys, which alone meant that she had to eat it just because of the gesture on their part in getting it for her.

Giving the cold treat a lick with her small tongue, in an instant her face lit up as she tasted a treat she had not tasted in years under the sole rationale that it wasn't good for her. Just like that she reliving the time when she was a little girl and was in Gumball's shoes begging to eat the cold treat.

Seeing the smile on their mother's face as she licked her ice-cream happily both Gumball and Darwin wore smiles of their own as she ate. They both thinking the same thing.

'Ice Cream = Happiness,' giving one another a discreet thumbs up they continued eating

Stopping momentarily in eating her snack she turned to Gumball with a questioning look as a thought came to her "Wait, how did you afford three cones? I only gave you enough for two small ones, these are waffle sized cones, a single one should be almost two dollars on their own." She asked

"Oh they had a special, three cones for $1.85" Gumball explained

"The ice-cream man gave us the waffle cones though, and even gave us a cone for free! Here's the change by the way" Darwin elaborated before dropping the three quarters on Nicole's lap, who quickly noticed something strange about them.

All the quarters looked brand new and considering the dates printed on them this was a very strange thing indeed. One was from 1942, the other from 1956, and the last from 1984 and yet they looked as if they were mint. However considering that stranger things happen in Elmore everyday she let that slide.

Thinking over the matter of the ice-cream though she could not help but feel grateful for the ice-cream man's kindness towards her children and seeing that the truck was still there waved in thanks towards the vehicle. She spotting a single tentacle protrude from the truck and wave back.

Suddenly hearing a heavy intake of breath to her left she saw Darwin looking like a fish out of water, wait wrong analogy, a deer in headlights as he looked off into thin air with ice-cream covering his mouth, prompting her to pull out a napkin and clean it before he regained his bearings.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Mom I just remembered, I left my bag on the bus!" exclaimed Darwin causing all of their eyes to widen at that "I just found out it was gone when I was going to look for my pictures of Gumball on the water-rides!" Darwin shouted in a panic

"Hey!" Gumball exclaimed scandalously

"Oh, I have your bag right here, as well as our trip pictures" she said as she pulled out the bag, she having been looking across the picture's earlier

"If it wasn't my bag that I put under the seat, whose bag was it exactly?" Darwin asked in confusion, he distinctly remembered putting a bag under his seat after all

"Wait a minute, that was my bag!" Nicole shouted as she sprung to her feet in realization, she looking quite comical with her serious expression as she was still holding onto her ice-cream cone, "I have Richard's and Anais's souvenirs in there!" she added

This was horrible, who knew how heartbroken those two would be when she got home. First both had to stay home, Anais because she was too young for the new ride policy and Richard because he was supposed to look after Anais while she was gone and then on top of that she failing to bring the souvenirs she promised them?

She could already imagine their saddened disappointing looks. They not blaming her, but being disappointed and saddened at her having promised to get them something only to…to… _ **lie.**_

No, she wouldn't allow that to happen, she already bared enough guilt from having taken only the boys to Daisyland. She having already purchased a family pass and listed this day as one of the seven days she got off from work a year (Minus weekends). She wouldn't also have on top of that the guilt of having failed them by not bringing back the gifts she promised them. That was like telling the kids Santa didn't exist and then not giving them any Christmas presents for good measure.

Looking at her wristwatch and seeing the time she quickly came up with a plan on the spot.

"Darwin do you know where you placed the bag exactly?" Nicole asked

"Not exactly, but I kind of remember where I think I put it" Darwin responded unsurely making Nicole's eye twitch at that, before she let out a tired sigh at that.

"Would you remember if you were to get back on the bus?" she prodded

"I-I think so, why?" Darwin asked nervously, truly not knowing where this was going, or if he was in any trouble or not.

"Because we are going to catch that bus!" she exclaimed making them go wide-eyed at that "It should be stopping at the bus stop near the supermarket in three minutes, if we run we might be able to catch it before it leaves." She said seriously

"But we'll never make it there in three minutes with all the bags!" Dawnin exclaimed, this getting a contemplative look from Nicole before she looked at Gumball thoughtfully for a second

"Gumball sweetie, Darwin and I have to go grab Richard's and Anais's bag from the bus, would you mind staying here and watching the bags for us?" Nicole asked Gumball, she looking like she was about to break off into a sprint at any moment towards her destination.

Gumball still eating his ice-cream cone simply waved to show that he was cool with it, it wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened before, though it was usually his dad that was the one that caused them.

"Thanks sweetie, here's the cell if you need it," she said as she handed the cell-phone to him, he taking the opportunity to quickly pocket it, "mind holding this for a bit?" she asked as she held out the remainder of her ice-cream to him, he simply nodding as he took it in hand,

"I'll be back in a bit, hurry up Darwin we need to get there before the bus leaves!" she shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted away at a moderate pace so that Darwin could catch up

"Coming!" Darwin shouted after her as he downed what was left of his ice-cream cone, cone and all. "Agh, brain freeze!" Darwin cried as he chased after Nicole while clutching his head.

Gumball watching both of them run off in vague amusement from his seat on the bench next to their bags as he ate his ice-cream cone.

"He-he, serves him right for making fun of my fear of water-rides" he said vengefully as he continued to lick his ice-cream cone as he watched them disappear from his line of sight. He being fully unaware of twisted machinations of the being mere feet away from him.

~x~

The boy, he was alone…

His mother and the fish had gone, its patience had paid off. The moment to strike was now.

Inside of the ice-cream truck hundreds of tentacles moved about and coiled in anticipation as the being looked at the child intently.

The monster could barely restrain itself as it observed the boy eat his ice-cream cone from afar. Deciding to hasten things up a bit, it determined it was time to act.

*Ding*

Ringing the bell at the counter the being instantly garnered Gumball's attention, as the boy's ears twitched as they picked up the sound, the boy turning to regard the sound's origin. His head tilted slightly to the side as he looked towards the vehicle inquisitively as he determined it had likely come from there.

Protruding a single tentacle outwards the monster made a come hither motion with it, it being easily discernible as it curled its tentacle slightly towards itself.

The cat boy looked to both sides at that only to find no one else there, he then pointed questioningly to himself with the hand that was holding his own semi-finished cone as he stood up and walked towards the truck. Both cones being held firmly in hand as his red-balloon trailed behind him. It being loosely tied to his wrist.

"Did you need something sir?" Gumball asked courteously, he being respectful due to how nice the ice-cream man had been to them so far.

Receiving no response however in return Gumball decided to press on.

"If you need something my mom should be back in a little bit s-"

' **Now'**

In an instant as a cloud passed overhead casting a shadow over the truck, half a dozen tentacles sprouted from inside the darkened order window and wrapped around the boy. They then quickly pulling him inside the dark recesses of the truck. The action being so quick and sudden that Gumball simply had no chance to comprehend it, one moment he was simply standing there and the next… he was gone.

The two ice-cream cones he was holding spilling their contents on the sidewalk where he had stood moments prior. The red balloon that had been tied to his wrist floating away as it was carried off by a warm summer breeze.

As the cloud passed the Ice-cream truck was gone, and so was Gumball…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First attempt at a fanfiction for this particular fandom, so please tell me if it's good or bad so far.**

 **I write because I enjoy it, so I tend to flip through my story archive a lot in what interests me at any certain time. I always get back to my stories, but it can be a while…**

 **Also the character's don't look like their cartoon versions, rather they look more akin to having been drawn in anime style and look more humanoid than their cartoonish counterparts. Their behavior is going to be slightly different for a variety of reasons later on, but so far they are still pretty in character. (This can be altered according to your imagination, however Gumball and Darwin are not midgets and are the actual average height for a child their age.)**

 **Inspired by a computer game I played long ago.**

 **The entity inside the Ice Cream truck is not an OC, it actually makes an appearance in the series as an ice cream man. In the episode "The Kiss" it appears handing Darwin two ice-cream cones from a darkened order window in an Ice-cream truck.**

 **Also the being's name is not really called the Ice Cream Man that is simply what Gumball at this point knows it as. More information on the entity's true identity and nature shall be revealed as the story progresses.**


End file.
